


In Our Final Moments Together

by FireFlySlick



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Depressing, F/F, Sad, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFlySlick/pseuds/FireFlySlick
Summary: There comes a point where there is nothing you can do to save the one you love. The point where all that can really be done, is comforting them. Akko has reached that point.





	In Our Final Moments Together

     Usually, when there was silence between the two of us, it was pleasant. It was often just the silence of simply enjoying each other’s company.

     I loved being around her. At times, it was all that I really needed on a bad day, just knowing she was there. It was lovely, and sweet.

     But not today… Today it was excessively bittersweet. Neither of us knew what to do, or what to say. It was painful.

     Tears had been building up in my eyes for the past three hours. The tears however, never seemed to want to emerge.

     I heard her cough, and my gaze shot up to her’s. She coughed repeatedly, with each one seeming to get more painful than the last. My grip around her hand tightened, without me fully realizing it. My own fear built up, and it didn’t take her long to say something after she calmed down.

     ”I’m okay,” Her soft voice sounded weaker than before.

     Hearing that brought no comfort.

     I started thinking about everything that had happened before now. Originally, I wanted to think of something happier, but… Nothing happy would come to mind.

     There were three things that came to mind were the pained memories of hearing the news of what Diana had, and then hearing that it had reached its final stages. The last, was being forced to imagine life without her.

     The thoughts played over, and over, and over…

     ”Akko… You’re hurting my hand,” Diana interrupted my thoughts.

     ”I’m sorry. I was just thinking… and,” I paused trying to find the right words, “I don’t want to lose you.”

     A few trace tears began to run down my cheeks.

     I felt her hand escape my grip, and it travelled up to wipe some of the tears away, “Please, I can’t see you cry right now,” her voice weakened as she spoke, and a second after the final word, she broke into yet another coughing fit.

     This one lasted longer than before, and I winced more with every cough.

     Once finally dying down, she melted into her bed.

     Slowly, my hand found its way back to her’s, and once our hands had locked, through her strained breathing, she smiled toward me.

     It felt like it had been forever since I’d seen her smile; and it brought a little light back to my heart.

     Disturbing the silence, there was a knock on the door opposite of Diana, and then the door opened. One of the doctors walked through it, facing both of us.

     ”Mrs. Cavendish, It’s-”

     ”She’s not leaving,” Diana interrupted her.

     The doctor looked back to Diana, then to me.

     ”She is staying right here,” Diana’s gaze fled down, with a certain strength returning to her voice.

     The doctor let out a sigh, “We’ll make an exception.”

     ”Thank you,” Diana’s voice weakened again.

     With a nod, the doctor left, leaving Diana and me alone again.

     There was a touch of silence, before Diana struggled to move over in the bed.

     ”Please,” Diana patted the now open space next to her, “I’m a little cold.”

     I smiled to her, and stood up, climbing into the bed with her. Once I was underneath the blanket, she shifted, and rested her head on my chest. She wrapped her arms around me as well. I did the same, wrapping my arms around her, and holding her close to me.

     A few moments passed, and suddenly, I felt her embrace tighten. Tears began falling, and she began to cry.

     I nuzzled into her, trying to keep myself from crying.

     ”Akko… I… I don’t want to die,” She murmured through her crying.

     It was at that point I broke, tears running, and pain rampaging through my mind. The realization had finally set in. I was going to lose her.

     We held each other for a while. Just, letting ourselves cry. Not being able to bring out any words. Not even being able to see clearly through the tears.

     I knew I had to say something, anything. It was just a matter of bringing myself to say it.

     After another minute or two, I finally managed to get something out, “Diana… I… I love you… I don’t think I’ve said it enough.”

     Gradually, her tears began to slow, though not stopping. She looked up toward me, and managed to speak, “I love you too. More than you could ever know.”

     Our embrace tightened again, and after, what was it? Five minutes? Ten minutes? After however long, we cried ourselves out, our tears and cries managed to die down to a subtle, yet ever present feeling of dread.

     We both were growing tired, even if we wished we could stay awake forever, just sitting there, neither of us ever leaving, we both knew it couldn’t be.

     I don’t know who was first to fall asleep, but I doubt it mattered.

     When I awoke the next morning, my world had gone grey. I no longer felt her warm embrace, instead… The embrace I felt was weak, and was quite cold.

     Despite the pain of everything that happened. I was just thankful that I could hold her close, in our final moments together.


End file.
